Luz de la Luna
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Kagami is a fallen angel who has a half-incubus for a lover. However, certain circumstances only allow them to meet once a month, when the moon is at its fullest. Now, Kagami waits patiently under the light of the moon, awaiting the coming of his precious cambion. AU. Kagami/Kuroko. One-shot. Rated for smut.


I always say that I won't ever write M-rated stuff again in my author's notes, but I end up doing it anyway.

My laptop is still down, unfortunately; so I'm posting this from my kid sis'.

**Some details for this story:**

- This is Fallen Angel Kagami x Cambion (half-human, half-incubus) Kuroko.

- All the GoM (including Haizaki and Momoi) are demons.

- The title came from the oddest place ever. Those who know Bleach (by Tite Kubo) would recognise it as one of Ulquiorra's attacks. "Luz de la Luna" means "Light of the Moon" in Spanish.

- I didn't research in depth about incubi, so I made one or two things up.

And I'm just saying in case anyone asks: THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL.

Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.**

* * *

**Luz de la Luna  
**

The wind blows through the open doors that lead to the veranda, where a lone man stood by the railing, gazing up at the round blue moon in the sky above.

He let out a loud sigh as he tapped his fingers on the metal bars, his warm breath frosting in the chilly air.

These were one of the times when he would spend time alone, recalling the time when he was still living in the heavens above, as one of the angels.

The name of this fallen angel is Kagami Taiga. He was once an angel of healing, whose duty to soothe the troubles of the humans; and to heal the sorrows they hold in their hearts.

Yet, due to a certain incident, he was banished from heaven and is now living amongst the same humans he once had to watch over. He had been deprived of his powers, but his body is still one of an angel's. It cannot age or decay; and even though he still has his wings, is unable to use them for flight.

In his time in the human realm, he had seen many things. From painful things like war to less-violent events such as the birth of a new era, he watched the humans and the cycle of their lives repeat over and over again. They are born into this world, where they would eventually grow old, fall ill and die. It used to be something that is painful to watch, but he now understood that there was nothing to be sad about; for it was what it meant to live.

So, for someone like him who cannot die, what does it mean to be alive?

It was a question that he could not answer, until he met him.

Sometimes he wondered if his banishment was actually the work of fate, since there was no way angel like him would be able to have anything to do with a demon.

Angels and demons had been sworn enemies since the beginning of time, and any form of romance between the two sides was forbidden and unforgivable. To put it simply, it was regarded as utter blasphemy.

However, that was something from the perspective of the angels. Most demons, as he had heard, were not as strict about it, but it was something that is frowned upon and highly discouraged. Then again, it depended on what type of demon you are.

It was actually because of an incident like this that he was banished from heaven, along with his best friend and sworn brother, Himuro Tatsuya. The one who had fallen in love with a demon was actually Himuro, but heaven had also found him guilty for keeping the relationship a secret and also for not stopping his friend.

But there was one thing that he did not understand.

The angels always advocated 'love' and always preached about loving others as one loved oneself. So why was love between an angel and demon, especially one more true than any other he had seen, considered as a 'sin'?

It was a contradiction, wasn't it?

But really, their first few days living in the human realm wasn't easy.

Fortunately, a kind dame by the name of Alexandra Garcia took them in and treated them as her own sons. It was a pity that she was only human.

After she had passed on, he and Himuro had parted ways and found their own ways to get by.

While Himuro had decided to live alone in a place with little humans, he decided to move about. He spent his time travelling around the world, learning the different languages and cultures of the humans.

It was when he was in a country known as Japan when he met the person who, by the grace of fate, changed his life forever: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko was a neither an angel nor demon nor human, but a cambion. His father was human, but his mother was a succubus, a type of demon who comes to human men in a dream-like state and seduces them. He was more of a demon than a human, but he was very much different from other demons of his kind.

It might not have been love at first sight (at least for him), but the two of them had been lovers for a rather long time. However, due to a complicated circumstance, the two of them could only meet once a month, on the night when the moon was at its fullest.

The first is that he and Kuroko live in two different worlds. While he is stuck in the human world, Kuroko lived in hell, along with his seven half-siblings. But there was another reason behind it.

Kuroko may be a cambion, but he was also an incubus. Like the other pure-blooded incubi, his life force is sustained by regularly having intercourse. However, due to him being a cambion, he was unable to do it with just anyone. He could only do it with someone whom he has truly fallen in love with. Being a cambion he is able to survive on food just like humans, but it was just not as efficient.

The oldest of Kuroko's half-brothers, Akashi Seijuurou, had noticed his youngest brother's not-so obvious affection towards Kagami and had allowed the two of them to interact with each other, somewhat begrudgingly. However, since the gates of hell are only open on the night of a full moon, it is the only time the couple can meet.

Kagami had to admit that this once-a-month arrangement was rather hard for the both of them, but it was better than not being able to meet at all.

Time had passed since then, and Kagami had finally decided to settle down in Japan. He still moved from place to place within the country itself, but no matter where he was, his lover would still be able to find him.

"That's strange," He sighed as he turned around to glance at the clock that was hung on the wall in the room. "He should be here by now. It's rare for him to be late."

"I'm already here, actually."

"UWAH!" Kagami jumped when he heard the voice coming from behind him.

He spun around, only to find his lover sitting on the railing with his legs crossed.

"Good evening, Taiga-kun."

"T-Tetsuya! I told you over and over again not to scare me like that!"

"It wasn't my intention to scare you. Rather, it's just that you have failed to notice me."

"That's because you have a weak presence," Kagami sighed.

Holding out his arms, he scooped his lover into them.

The two of them locked gazes for brief moment; as if Kagami was asking a silent question and Kuroko was giving him the answer to it.

Slowly, the two of them brought their lips together into a gentle kiss.

"I'm home, Taiga-kun."

"Welcome back. Now let's get started, shall we?"

In several quick strides, Kagami re-entered the room, placing Kuroko down on his bed gently.

He quickly removed Kuroko's knee-length boots and his own shoes, letting them drop onto the floor.

"Taiga-kun, I know you've missed me, but don't you think that you're being a little too anxious?" Kuroko asked as Kagami hovered above him.

"Of course not. But who are you to speak about me when you're the one who's already quite excited about this, hmm?"

Kuroko followed Kagami's line of sight and blushed when he realized that he was referring to that little bulge in his pants.

"Well, it has been almost a month since we last saw each other…"

"Don't you try to make excuses. In fact, you missed me as much as I have."

"I can't say that I can deny that fact…"

"You're not honest at all."

"It's not that I'm not honest. I'm just shy, that's all."

"Right," Kagami grinned before placing another kiss on his lips.

This time, the kiss was deepened; rougher and more passionate than the first.

"Hmm…" Kuroko hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck.

Meanwhile, Kagami slid his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and tossed it towards a corner of the large room, his plain black T-shirt soon following.

Needless to say, Kuroko wasn't happy that Kagami broke the kiss so he could pull it over his head.

"Really, there's no need to rush, Taiga-kun."

"We don't have all night, you know." Kagami narrowed his eyes in protest, before getting started on Kuroko's shirt as well. "And I've told you before to drop the honorific. Just 'Taiga' is fine."

"It's a habit of mine. Deal with it."

Kuroko's retort was ignored as Kagami undid the blue ribbon tie around the former's neck and placed it on the bedside table. He then proceeded to unbutton the shirt, placing soft kisses on the cambion's pale skin as he undid each one.

"You smell so good," Kagami sighed in between kisses. "So sweet… just like the smell of vanilla."

Once he was finished, he coaxed it off his lover's shoulders, exposing the smooth, creamy skin for his eyes to feast upon. But with the light of the moon shining into the room from the veranda, the cambion's skin seemed to be glowing. To the angel, it made him seem more beautiful and tantalizing than he already is.

Kuroko, feeling Kagami's heated gaze on his body, moved his hands up to his chest to cover his nipples.

"Don't stare at me so intensely…"

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like this is the first time we're doing something like this."

With one hand, Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arms and raised his hands high above his head. With the other he picked up the ribbon tie and used it to bind his wrists to one of the metal bars of the bed frame.

The cambion shot him a glare that demanded his wrists to be released, but his protests were once again ignored.

Kagami gave Kuroko a smug grin, as if challenging him, and moved his left hand down south to palm his clothed erection.

The sudden application of force made the half-demon let out an uncontrollable moan: a heavenly, raspy sound which was sweeter than music to the angel's ears.

"T-That's unfair… pulling a move like that…"

"What's wrong with wanting to hear your voice? Don't you know how wonderful that sounded?"

"Stop being such a tease."

"But you like it, don't you, to be teased like this?"

Kagami removed his hand to undo the metal buckle of the leather belt; while the other, which had been lying limp on the other's stomach, reached up to his chest to toy with one pert bud. He wasted no time in ridding his lover of his pants, removing his underwear along with it.

Kuroko let out a small groan when he felt the cold air of the room hit his nether regions.

"Taiga-kun…"

"What?"

"Get rid of your jeans too."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's not fair that I'm the only one who has to strip," Kuroko muttered, his face more flushed than it had been earlier. "Besides… I want to feel your skin on mine, too."

"Tetsuya…" Kagami took in a deep breath in awe. "That face you're making now looks really erotic."

"What a way to kill the mood, Taiga-kun."

"No, I'm serious. In fact, I just want to do you right now."

"If you dare to even think of going in dry again, I'll use my special move to send you flying."

"I won't!"

"Good to know that you got the message. So are you going to get out of your jeans yet?"

"Yes, yes. Don't rush me."

Kagami clicked his tongue once to show his displeasure before he stopped his ministrations. He undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans in record time and pulled them off along with his briefs.

Kuroko, spotting his lover's erection, was somewhat embarrassed yet pleased to see that Kagami was just as enthusiastic about this as he was.

"Better now?"

"Yes… very."

"Good. Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Kagami held Kuroko's chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning in to kiss him again.

Allowing his lover to be absorbed into the passion of their kiss, Kagami brought his hand down again; this time to wrap it around the head of Kuroko's hardened member.

In response, Kuroko let out a low sound of surprise, muffled by Kagami's mouth on his.

The angel wasted no time in pleasuring his lover, running his thumb across the slit, which was already leaking pre-cum. He ran his hand along the length; first down then up before settling on a steady rhythm.

It was then Kuroko broke their kiss to let out a sharp moan.

"T-Taiga-kun…" He panted, his voice coming out in a string of breathless staccatos. "Harder… Faster… Make me… come…"

Kagami silently complied to the plea, increasing his pace little by little with each pump. His other hand resumed its earlier job of playing with one of Kuroko's nipples, pinching, twisting and flicking the sensitive bud as he covered the other with his mouth.

The over-stimulation of his sensitive regions was about to drive the cambion over the edge.

He didn't know how much longer he could last, but he knows that it was coming soon.

"T-Taiga-kun, I-I'm…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he reached his breaking point. He let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came, white ribbons of cum staining his stomach, as well as over Kagami's hand.

The red-head released the nipple he had been sucking with a satisfied pop.

"You came a little too early," He commented causally.

He brought his stained hand to his mouth and started to lap up the sticky liquid in a manner that was similar to that of a cat's. Once his hand was clean, he proceeded to lick the substance off his lover's stomach as well.

Kuroko shivered as he felt the warm, wet muscle glaze over his skin.

"Hey, that's filthy…"

"But it came from you, didn't it? There's no way it can be filthy, then."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"And there was something I heard the other day. The semen of your kind— incubi, I mean, functions as an aphrodisiac."

Kuroko stiffened.

"Who… told you that?"

"Your brother."

"Which one?"

"The ganguro-bastard. Who else?"

"Ah. Brother Daiki, huh. When did he tell you?"

"Around some time last week. He also mentioned something about being left behind in the human world."

"Well, that explains why we haven't seen him for the entire month. Brother Ryouta was getting restless without Brother Daiki to entertain him."

"But I thought incubi could freely pass through the gates of hell, unlike other demons? They do prey on humans, right?"

"That's only a myth, Taiga-kun."

"And you mentioned something about Kise and Aomine? Are the two of them that close?"

"You can say that they are close, despite their constant arguments. They'll always make it up to each other at the end of the day, but only if they are in bed."

"In bed? What do you mean by that?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination. Can we continue what we were doing? We don't have all night; not to mention that you should be feeling its effects soon."

"Oh."

Kuroko was right. Kagami could feel the heat gather in his body, to the point that it was about to overflow.

Kuroko may be half-human, but it seemed that his half-demon side was stronger; if it weren't, the aphrodisiac wouldn't have been so effective.

"What kind of oil are you going to use today? Like I said, I'm not letting you do anything without proper preparation."

"Actually, instead of oil, I found something that may work better," Kagami reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and retrieving a bottle from it. "Here."

"What is that?"

"Something the humans created. I think it's called 'lube' or something like that."

"Does it work?"

"I heard it's quite popular lately. Humans have been using this in favour to other forms of lubrication, so I'd thought we could give it a try."

"Hmm… I'm not sure about that, though."

"It's all I have at the moment. Bear with it."

Kagami opened the bottle and squeezed some of the gel onto the fingers of his right hand, rubbing them together to get a feel of the substance.

"How does it feel?"

"A little slimy," Kagami remarked as he started to coat three of his fingers with it.

"That can't be good, then."

"But it does seem to be a little heavier than oil in terms of density, so I think it might work."

"Hmm…"

"I'm going to put them in."

Kagami reached down, circling Kuroko's opening before sliding two fingers into the ring of muscle.

Kuroko bit back a moan at the intrusion, shifting uncomfortably as he felt the strange liquid inside of him.

"Tetsuya…?"

"What?"

"I'm glad to see that this thing works, but…"

"Yes?"

"For someone who hasn't done it in a month… Don't you think you're too loose?"

"Well… About that…"

"You didn't do it with anyone else, did you?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Then why? There can't be any other explanation for this unless—"

"I… I did it myself." Kuroko admitted, hiding his face in shame. "I couldn't wait until today, so I… did it while thinking about you…"

The confession left the angel stunned.

"S-Seriously?"

"Y-Yes… but I don't want to talk about this. Hurry up and move your fingers."

"O-Oh."

Kagami started to move his fingers, scissoring them and coating his lover's inner walls with the lubricant. He soon added a third, scissoring them to stretch the hole as much as it could.

Throughout this, the cambion let out little mewls of pleasure. He let out a throaty gasp as his vision went white when Kagami brushed against a certain spot inside of him.

He let out a soft whimper when Kagami removed his fingers to prepare himself.

"Taiga-kun… No more… Hurry and enter me…"

"Don't be so impatient," Kagami grit his teeth as he spread Kuroko's legs apart and lined himself up with his entrance.

With one quick move, he entered him, burying his full length into the still-tight warmth. As he did so, he heard his lover's breath hitch, as if holding in a cry.

"This tightness… this heat… I missed this feeling…"

"Taiga-kun is still as big as ever…" Kuroko let out a hushed whisper, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. "But having it in me feels so good…"

"Yeah… You feel really good, too…"

"Taiga-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me…"

"Didn't you have enough of that earlier?"

"No. I want more…"

Kagami gave a soft laugh in response.

"With pleasure, my spoilt little demon."

Kagami cupped Kuroko's cheek with one hand, leaning in for a slow kiss. He slid his tongue into the other's mouth, allowing it brush gently across his teeth. Leaning further in, he allowed his lover to do the same to him, and their tongues danced with a feverish passion.

When they parted, their lips were still near, allowing their hot breaths to mingle.

They locked gazes, the demon's ice-blue into the angel's fiery-red.

"Move…"

It was just one simple word, but it was spoken with such need.

Slowly, Kagami started to move his hips, backwards and forward. He thrusted deep into his lover, who moved his own hips to meet them. And with each movement, the cambion let out moans that seemed to get louder and louder, as if telling the angel to drive into him harder, faster, deeper.

"Call out my name, Tetsuya."

"Ta-Taiga…"

"You finally dropped that annoying honorific… I'll have to reward you for that."

"A-Ah!"

Kuroko's breath hitched again, this time when Kagami took his almost forgotten member into his hand again, stroking it in the rhythm of his thrusts.

The sound of their love-making filled the room, echoing off the hard walls of the bedroom.

Several lust-driven moments of pleasure later, both of them could feel that they were close.

"Taiga, I'm going to…"

"Just come; don't bother holding it in."

And with a few more strokes of Kagami's hand, Kuroko reached his climax.

Kagami grunted as he felt Kuroko's walls tighten around him. After several thrusts, he came as well, still buried deep inside his lover. The arm that he had been using to support himself gave way and he fell on top of the cambion.

"Taiga-kun, you're heavy…"

"Sorry about that. And why did you start calling me that again?"

"Does it annoy you that much?"

"To be honest, it does."

"If that's the case, I'll stop."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Could you free my hands? It's uncomfortable to have to keep the raised above my head for so long."

"I had completely forgotten about that…"

Kagami shifted, pulling himself out of Kuroko. He watched with interest as his fluid started to dribble out of his hole, staining his inner thighs and the silken sheets of the bed.

"Ahem."

"Oh right. I'll untie it right away."

He reached up and removed the ribbon tie, tossing it back to the bedside table where he had left it on earlier.

Kuroko rubbed his sore wrists with a sigh of relief.

"Alright!" Kagami grinned. "Let's begin Round Two, shall we?"

"Wait, will you—"

Before Kuroko could finish his sentence, Kagami flipped their positions, so that the smaller of the two was sitting on his lap.

"This time, let's come together."

The cambion sighed once more.

This was going to be a long night.

**XXX**

When Kagami awoke the next morning, the sun was already high up in the sky.

He shot out of bed, looking around for his lover, who was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, right," Kagami slapped himself on the forehead. "He should've gone back by now."

He shifted off the bed and began to collect his clothes that had been scattered all around. He left them in one pile by the bedside table, proceeding to collect the stained sheets of his bed; but a glimpse of blue on the bedside table caught his attention.

Upon closer inspection he realized that it was Kuroko's ribbon tie, with a note placed under it.

_To Taiga_, it read, _you were sleeping so soundly that I decided not to wake you up. I hope you are not angry with me for leaving without telling you; but you know if I don't return in time, who knows what Brother Seijuurou would do to either of us._

_I know you will miss me; and I will miss you too. I always thought how nice it could be if we could spend each and every day together, but I have my family to consider. They were the first people to have accepted me the fact that I was inferior to everyone else; and it would really bad and ungrateful of me to just leave them as I please._

_But I have been thinking for quite a while; and I have decided to talk to Brother Seijuurou about letting us live together. I'm not sure what his answer would be, but it would be the best thing in the world to me if he agrees._

_I love you, Taiga. I always will._

_Until we meet again on the next full moon,  
Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kagami held the piece of paper in his hand, unable to stop the awkward smile that was now plastered on his face.

"This guy…" He muttered, shaking his head.

He looked up towards the ceiling, deep in thought.

"If only we could live together… huh…"

That would, indeed, be the best thing in the world that could ever happen to him.

To think that his Tetsuya would be thinking the same thing as he did… it was pleasantly strange.

He placed the scrap of blue silk near his nose, inhaling the sweet, though subtle scent of vanilla.

"I love you too, Tetsuya…"

Until they can meet again under the light of the moon, he would just have to be patient.

If only next month could come faster.


End file.
